Emmett and Rosalie at the Day Care center
by Marie Cullen 12
Summary: Emmett's been dying to play w/ Roaslie but they haven't had time. When everything seems well he asks her but the problem is they are at a Day care. How will things turn out? R&R. One-shot.


Emmett and Rosalie at the Day Care Center.

EPOV

I walked through the door. It had been 8 hours since Rosalie and I had had our last conference. We called them conferences but we weren't exactly talking about anything. We were physically talking about things.

I walked past the front desk and waved to the receptionist. Rosalie had gotten a job here because she enjoyed kids. Since we couldn't have one she made up for it here at the Day Care center. I personally didn't like kids very much.

I walked into the reading area and found Rosalie sitting on couch with the kids crowded around her. She was reading them a book. I looked at the title and it said. _The Three little pigs and the Big Wolf._ I snorted and she looked up. She glared at me and I mumbled. "What ever floats your boat."

I sat down on a chair. Big mistake. The chair crumbled to pieces and lay in a heap on the floor. I heard Rosalie laugh. I grumbled and leaned against the wall to wait. When Rosalie was finished reading she walked over to me a smile evident on her face.

"Sup babe." I said using the deep seductive voice that I only used when I wanted a conference.

"Oh don't you start with me, Emmett." She growled the smile coming off her face.

"Don't start what, babe?"I said grinning. I came closer almost to the couch.

"Talking in that voice." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"This voice?" I asked still using the seductive tone.

"Yes!" She said still hissing. "You know what that does to me." She was looking around at the kids hoping they didn't understnad what we were talking about.

"I do?" I asked. This was kinda funny. Considering where we were.

"Yes!" She said.

"What's it doing to you?" I asked playfully. I could tell that she was starting to relax but she still had stiffness to her.

"It makes me fell all tingling inside." She sighed with exasperation. As slight shiver went through her.

I chuckled. "Tingly you say?" I asked enjoying every bit of it.

"Stop it Emmett!" She finally said. "We can't have a conference here and now. We're at a Day care if you haven't noticed."

"I know that's the whole point. You do have a break don't you? We can just slip into the teacher's lounge and have a conference." I said trying to coax her into it.

"Why don't you go cool off and take the kids outside." She snapped.

"And meet you back her in, say, 15 minutes?" I asked hopeful.

"No and don't you dare even think about leaving those kids outside alone."

I smiled and took out my silver cell phone. "Oh they won't be alone; I'll just call in for reinforcements."

"Who are you calling?" She asked.

"Edward." I answered.

"Why are you calling him?" She said a slight sneer in her voice. Edward and Rosalie had never quite gotten along even though they tried not to show it.

"He ain't got a wife; he ain't got nothin' better to do. He's probably sitting at home listening to Debussy." I said. I could just picture it.

EPOV

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sup Bro." It sounded like Emmett but I wasn't sure.

"Emmett?" I asked. "What's wrong with you voice?"

I could hear him clear his throat quickly before answering.

"Nothing." He answered. I could only think of one occasion on which Emmett had used that same voice.

"Are you trying to conduct a conference with Rosalie again?" I asked laughing.

"How did you know that?" He asked furiously.

"Only you Emmett would call and answer like that if you were trying to conduct a conference.

"Oh" he mumbled. "Well any way. There is a slight problem."

"Don't worry I won't be listening." I answered immediately.

"No that's not he problem." I waited for him to go on. "You see we are kinda at a day care center and I just need you t…-

"No" I interrupted before he finished. "Absolutely not!"

"But I only need you to take them out for a few hours…-

I cut him off again. "It'll take that long?" I asked. I had never had a girlfriend to conference with so I didn't know the process.

I could almost here him shrug. "Could be." He said idly.

"Could you please just do it this one time? He pleaded with me. So gave in.

"Fine, Emmett, but next time ask Jasper." I hung up the phone and ran to my car and hopped in. I groaned with dread and what those little kids might do.

**EIGHT HOURS LATER**

JPOV

My silver cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I wondered who it was. I looked at it quickly and saw that it was Emmett. I flashed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Sup bro." said a voice that could only belong to Emmett and only Emmett.

"Emmett why are you talking like that?" I asked him. I could hear him clear his throat and grumble something that sounded like mimble wimble.

"Nothing" He said in his normal tone of voice.

"Are you trying to set a conference up with Rose again?"

I heard him say a string of profanities. Before he answered. "How do you guys all know this?"

"We just do, Emmett, we just do." I chuckled.

"Any way I was wondering what were you doing this afternoon?" He asked.

"I don't know. It all depends on what Alice was doing." I wondered if there was anything that Alice's was doing. Then Alice ran in and took the phone from me.

EPOV

"Sorry Emmett but Jasper is going to be busy this afternoon." I heard Alice's voice as she took the phone form Jasper.

I heard Jasper ask. "I will?" I heard Alice kiss him on the lips and then he jumped in realization at what she meant. "Oh I will." Jasper said positively this time. Then Alice took the phone and talked in to the mouth piece.

"Sorry Emmett, better luck time." The phone disconnected.

"Damn Alice!" I growled and sulked out of the day care center and ran to my car. I hopped in and then a new idea popped into my head. I decided to call Bella and see if she would come.

When Bella answered the phone she said clearly "No Emmett." And then hung up the phone.

I dialed her number again. She answered with exasperation. "What is it Emmett?"

"How did you know what I wanted?"

I heard Edward chuckle in the back ground and I mumbled another string of profanities.

"I'm guessing that you heard that considering all the curses you mumbled besides I would have said no even if Edward hadn't told me. Any way I have stuff do with Edward. Bye."

The phone line went dead and I threw my phone on the ground. It smashed to pieces. It didn't bother me because I had a back up one in my car. I walked to it and raced towards the woods. Right now I needed a grizzly bear to take my anger out on.

**Hey it's me. I hope you liked my little short fan fiction about Emmett please tell me what you think. Please review. I'm not getting review so it makes me wonder…is it that bad? – **_Marie Cullen 12_


End file.
